onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Caesar VII
Benvenuto Bentornato sul sito! Il tuo contributo con la pagina Hina è stato molto apprezzato. A dire il vero c'era qualche errore di ortografia, ma nessuno è perfetto. Inoltre la pagina era incompleta. Ho aggiunto l'ultima parte della sua storia, ma vista l'ora non ho energie per tradurla. Se vuoi farlo tu sarai ringraziato, altrimenti ci penserò io nei prossimi giorni. --Meganoide 22:43, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Chiedi pure, ma ti avviso che oggi non potrò risponderti; lo farò domani. Ti confermo che nessuno si sta occupando dei membri della Marina. --Meganoide 08:11, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Per quanto riguarda il template sui vari personaggi, è naturalmente possibile crearlo e poi usarlo. Puoi farlo tu se vuoi, io potrei farlo ma ho molte cose in lista d'attesa. Per i frutti del diavolo... sì, avrebbe senso mettere quelli italiani, ma ho notato che sulla wikia inglese mettono quelli in giapponese, e probabilmente hanno un motivo valido. Chiederò quale sia quel motivo e poi vedremo se fare anhce noi così o mettere quelli nella nostra lingua. --Meganoide 17:26, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Stai più attento, però. Guardando la pagina Aokiji ho visto: * ancora errori di ortografia (ok, succede) * nomi sbagliati (si chiama Hagwor D. Sauro. non Hogwar) * categorie sbagliate: Aokiji non è un Rogia, casomai un possessore di frutto Rogia * alcune cose, nella wikia in inglese, fanno parte di template! Non puoi copiare l'aspetto senza il codice sottostante! In particolare mi riferisco alla parte "articolo principale: Hie Hie no Mi". Per il resto ottimo lavoro! --Meganoide 17:48, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Dunque, per il copiare da wikipedia si potrebbe anche fare, peccato che lì le pagine siano pessime. Sulla wikia inglese ogni personaggio ha la propria pagina personale, con molte più informazioni. Anch'io qunado sono arrivato qui ho visto che molte pagine erano copiate da wikipedia, e la cosa mi ha fatto inorridire. Direi che andrebbero rifatte praticamente tutte. Per le immagini, non credo ci sia niente di male a copiarle dalla wikia inglese, anche se magari se quelli se ne accorgono ci prendono per fessi. Ma sinceramente a me non importa. I template sono abbastanza facili da creare, anche quelli possono essere copiati dalla wikia inglese, basta solo cambiare i nomi. Infine, per le maiuscole, non saprei se è corretta la maiuscola, la minuscola o vanno bene entrambe. --Meganoide 10:57, set 6, 2010 (UTC) È verissimo, le pagine prese da wikipedia vanno ampliate. Io però, oltre al fatto che non amo le pagine sui personaggi (preferisco quelle sui frutti, sulle isole, eccetera), direi che è più importante creare nuove pagine, dato che quelle che già esistono, anche se incomplete, sono meglio di niente! Per quanto riguarda la mancanza di personale, ohibò, se conosci un modo per "fare pubblicità" a questo sito sei libero di farla. --Meganoide 12:41, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Purtroppo non so fare i template nemmeno io, quindi non posso insegnartelo. --Meganoide 14:48, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Ho visto che hai modificato la sandbox di Filippo2192 (o un nome simile). Se vuoi lavorare sui template, dovresti crearteli nella TUA sandbox! Per crearla devi solo creare una pagina di nome "utente:Caesar VII/sandbox". Sarebbe meglio se non lavorassi sulle pagine personali degli altri utenti! --Meganoide 10:35, set 7, 2010 (UTC) : Elimino la sezione combattimenti perchè ritengo che sia inutile. Nella wikia inglese la mettono, ma anche lì c'è una discussione se sia il caso di tenerla o no. Io direi che non è interessante, quindi lo toglierei. Per le maiuscole/minuscole, alcuni nomi seocndo me vanno con le maiuscole, come Nuovo Mondo, ma altri andrebbero con le minuscole, come "governo mondiale". Governo mondiale è solo un sostantivo e un aggettivo, non il nome proprio del governo mondiale! "Nuovo Mondo", invece, è il nome di quella parte del mondo. Sei d'accordo? I gradi della marina secondo me vanno messi minuscoli. "Flotta dei sette" in effetti andrebbe, secondo me, con la F maiuscola ma la "s" minuscola. "Frutti del diavolo" credo vada messo minuscolo perchè non è il nome proprio dei frutti, ma una specie di "soprannome" dei frutti. Per il nome italiano/giapponese, ho chiesto agli inglesi ma non mi hanno ancora risposto. --Meganoide 12:52, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Sulla storia del Governo Mondiale hai proprio ragione, dimenticavo che c'è scritto sulle bandiere! Adesso sposto la pagina, ci sarà solo da sistemare i link ma conto di riuscirci in dieci minuti a risistemare tutto; ci penso io. Per i nomi dei frutti, a me piacciono di più quelli giapponesi, ma forse hai ragione e ha più senso mettere quelli italiani. Però ti avviso che non conosco i nomi italiani di tutti. Ora mi metto a fare i redirect, ma solo di alcuni (quelli che so). Magari domani controlla quelli che mancano e fammi un elenco dei nomi italiani. PS credo che per ora esistano solo i paramisha in questo sito, quindi ti basta andare sulla pagina paramisha e vedere a cosa puntano i vari link. Con nomi come Flotta dei sette o Frutti del diavolo ok, lasciamo la F maiuscola. Buon lavoro! --Meganoide 16:17, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Tecniche Non ti ho risposto perchè credevo di averlo già fatto. Invece noto ora che ne avevo parlato con un altro utente. Sono d'accordo sul fatto che se ne dovrebbe discutere, ma sono impulsivo e adoro fare di testa mia. Comunque se decideremo di lasciarle, ci vorrà poco per rimetterle. E infine su questo argomento, gli unici utenti attivi siamo noi due e ogni tanto Kenny, quindi c'è poco da "discutere"... in pratica abbiamo già detto quello che pensiamo! Ti faccio notare che ho corretto il titolo della pagina Governo Mondiale, ma ho notato che cambiare tutti i link era un lavoro lungo. Quando capiterà di trovare una pagina che punta al vecchio nome la cambieremo sul momento. Ho anche quasi finito di spoostare tutti i Frutti del diavolo al loro nome italiano. Che ne pensi? --Meganoide 15:46, set 8, 2010 (UTC) :A proposito: la pagina che mi hai chiesto di spostare ora si chiama "Capitoli e volumi", corrispondentemente alla pagina "Chapters and volumes" del sito inglese. Inoltre, va bene copiare e incollare, ma sarebbe gradita anche una revisione del testo. Wikipedia infatti parla di tutto, quindi molte voci di One Piece si chiamano "XXX (One Piece)". Noi invece parliamo solo di quello, quindi nel nome delle pagine non mettiamo la scritta "(One Piece)". L'esempio classico è "Marina". Se riesci a sistemarli dopo che hai copiato da wikia sarebbe meglio, altrimenti lo devo fare io e devo controllare tutte le pagine che incollano tutti gli utenti. Se ognuno controlla le sue è meglio! --Meganoide 16:01, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Creare una pagina per ogni capitolo sarà un lavoro immenso ma NON sarà un lavoro facile. Sinceramente preferirei che tu non perdessi tempo in questo lavoro, lunghissimo e non fondamentale. Sarebbe molto meglio se ti dedicassi alle pagine sui personaggi. Siccome non sono il tuo capo, comunque, fai come preferisci. --Meganoide 21:10, set 8, 2010 (UTC) NON copiare da wikipedia! Adesso basta. Basta copiare da wikipedia. Le sue pagine fanno schifo. Se vuoi copiare, copia dalla wikia in inglese DEDICATA a One Piece. Copi dieci personaggi al giorno, ma tutti di pessima qualità. Se ci tieni ai personaggi fanne magari anche solo uno al giorno, ma che sia fatto bene. Tutti i personaggi che hai fatto in questi giorni sarebbero da cancellare. --Meganoide 14:59, set 10, 2010 (UTC) L'aspetto positivo è che un po' ci lavori anche di tuo, ma ti faccio un esempio pratico: la pagina di Benn Beckman. Wikipedia, e quindi tu, avete scritto dieci righe. Eccoti il link per la pagina in inglese. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Beckman Ops! Mi sa che ho fatto una figura di cacca! Avrei dovuto davvero controllare la cronologia! Ahahah! E mi merito anche quel "modera i termini" perchè ero abbastanza arrabbiato. Ma dimmi la verità, a te non fa arrabbiare quel lavoro pessimo di Stenogo? Ho sbagliato solo nell'incolpare te, ma la lamentela direi che è giustificata. PS Per le pagine sui capitoli, il template è più grande dell'immagine e esteticamente viene male, puoi correggere? --Meganoide 15:35, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Sei stato bravo. Io con i template sono negato e li lascio perdere. Oggi finirò la pagina rokushiki e mi dedicherò all'ambizione. --Meganoide 16:15, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Ovviamente seguo la storia su internet, mancano ancora due settimane prima dell'uscita del prossimo capitolo... per l'ambizione, a dire il vero non credo che ci sarà qualcosa di nuovo in tempi brevi. E comunque a mano a mano che la storia procede, tutte le pagine sui protagonisti saranno da aggiornare; l'ambizione mi preoccupa molto meno! --Meganoide 20:13, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Se devi scegliere tra "ciurma di" e "pirati di", puoi scegliere quello che preferisci: casomai se in futuro vediamo che è meglio un termine piuttosto che l'altro, allora rinomineremo le pagine. Quindi, ricapitolando, fai come vuoi, magari confronta le due pagine (per ogni ciurma) e prendi il meglio da entrambe, poi uniscile. Poi dimmi cosa hai scelto che cancello le due "sbagliate". --Meganoide 21:40, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Capitoli Ho eliminato le pagine "ciurme di". Inoltre, guardando i vari capitoli, ho notato che hai messo il paragrafo "Ambientazione", una cosa che sulla wikia in inglese non c'è. La trovo un'idea meravigliosa! Complimenti. --Meganoide 16:41, set 11, 2010 (UTC) Ero quasi sicuro che avessi una buona ragione per spostare la pagina da Kohza a Kosa. Però su Wikipedia lo chiamano Kohza. Vuoi dire che su wikipedia sbagliano? Inoltre, "piratesse Kuja" e "tribù Kuja" sono due pagine differenti, perchè solo le più forti della tribù fanno le piratesse. Non ho ancora letto la pagina, quindi immagino che avrai fatto giusto, ma nel caso tu avessi sbagliato ti ho fatto notare l'errore :-). Ora appunto controllerò quella pagina. --Meganoide 21:13, set 12, 2010 (UTC) Scusa, ma sulla pagina "Tribù Kuja" non va assolutamente messo il simbolo e il template delle piratesse Kuja. Andranno sulla pagina "Piratesse Kuja"! E anche i template sulle piratesse e sulle isolane vanno messi assieme, per non far notare che alcune sono piratesse e altre no. Sulla pagina "Piratesse Kuja" metteremo solo il template sulle piratesse. Che ne pensi? Nel frattempo rimetto le cose come dico, spero che alla fine saremo d'accordo. Come sempre, puoi controllare la wikia inglese per capire cosa intendo, nel caso a parole non fossi stato chiaro. --Meganoide 12:16, set 13, 2010 (UTC) News Ciao, volevo informarmi se continuavi a seguire questa wiki o se semplicemente stai editando su altre wiki, non ti preoccupare era solo da capire quanti degli utenti che abbiamo stanno ancora usando il proprio account o se non hanno più avuto accesso al Wikia network. Nel frattempo, se non lo hai già saputo, puoi seguirci oltre che su Facebook anche su Twitter, nonché sulla wiki-risposte One Piece SBS, mi raccomando passaparola a tutti i tuoi amici a cui piace One Piece! Ci faresti un grande favore, abbiamo bisogno di utenti! Ciao.